Hetalia reads Fanfiction
by Horsemuon17
Summary: The world meeting was the same as ever, there was chaos here and there, but what happen when a certain Italian shares somethings that he just recently discovered from a certain country that learned it from a certain country?
1. Chapter 1

"Italy!" Germany yelled and everyone turned to face them both. "What are you doing!? Not paying attention to the meeting, what is on that computer screen that has you captivated!?"

"Sorry Germany, but I just discovered this interesting thing from Japan who found it from America while he was reading it at his house. Ve~~~" Italy replied.

"Italy is reading!?" Germany yelled in shock but everyone ignore that except Japan, who was trying to calm Germany down.

"Well, what is it that you found then, Mon chéri?" France asked him.

"Ve~~ It's-" Italy began, but was cut off by America and Japan putting their hands on Italy mouth while saying. "No!" At this everyone looked at the three of them, each with the same question on their mind, '_Why_?'

"Bloody hell America, what is with this? Or is that something that you, Japan, and Italy can't tell us?" England asked with a smug looked on his face.

"Um. . Well Iggy, it's. . Um. . ." America was trying to explain while Japan said to Italy. "Italy-San, please remember to keep this a secret when we discovered _that_." A new thought cross everyone mind, '_That_?' Everyone is curious but they knew that those three will never tell. So they were thinking on a plan to make them tell. It was hard because it wasn't just Italy and America, it was also Japan.

"Italy, Japan, America, tell us what this thing is that you are trying to keep. Now!" Germany said in that voice that makes anyone want to admit somethin. But sadly, just when America and Japan (that's right Japan) were going to admit it, Italy jumped in and said "It's nothing Germany, so you don't have to worry about it. Okay?" He gave Germany that cute look that makes everyone stop asking him question about something that he doesn't want to talk about. But, when Germany wants something he gets it, he's really demanding like that.

"Mon chéri, What are you guys so afraid of that you won't tell us about it?" France asked with a dignified smirk.

"It not that it's something personal, it's just that we disagree with what other people think of it and if it goes on the same path we might know what all of your's reaction might be." Japan said.

"Well, it's fine but we really want to know so, please?" liechtenstein asked. America, Italy, and Japan exchange glances, trying to have a conversation with just their eyes, but they eventually huddle together to converse.

"Okay." Japan said after their talk. Everyone went back to their seat and turn to the big plasma T.V screen while Italy, America, and Japan sat behind the computer screen and got everything ready.

"Okay, here it is." America said. Everyone look and saw a page, up in a corner was words that said . Yet another thought cross everyone mind, '_Fanfiction_?' Italy went down the page and made the small words bigger so that they can read it. Almost immediately everyone started reading while Japan tried to remain emotionless as possible but you can still see that he was really nervous. Meanwhile America and Italy were freaking out, Italy was waving a flag while america was cowering in fear. Everyone readed, it said,

_Alfred's life was a wreck. He was in love with Arthur, but Arthur always bickered with him so he was sure Arthur didn't like him. While Alfred was relaxing at the beach he heard something loud and opened his eyes. Arthur was trying to swim again and wasn't making any progress because he was DROWNING!_

_Alfred immediately ran towards the water and jumped in. He swam towards Arthur who had just gone underwater. Alfred went under and grabbed Arthur then brought him back to shore. Arthur wasn't breathing at the moment so Alfred was panicing. He decided CPR was the only option._

_Alfred bent over to Arthur and started performing CPR on him. He tried pushing on his chest and that wasn't working. Alfred decided he need to go for his lips. He always wanted to kiss Arthur, but he never though this would be the first. So Alfred proceeded, and pressed his mouth onto Arthur's trying to give him air. It seemed to work because after a few moments, Arthur opened his eyes and saw what was happening. Alfred released himself from Arthur ans saw he was concious again._

_"Artie! You're okay!"_

_Alfred launched himself onto Arthur into a huge hug._

_"I'm so relieved."_

_"A-Alfred. . . You saved my life."_

_"Of course! I would never let anything happen to you."_

_"I can't believe you saved me. I thought you didn't like me."_

_"Why would you think that? I saved you because I didn't want to lose you. The truth is. . . I love you."_

_"R-really?"_

_"Yes. I have always loved you."_

_A huge blush spread across Arthur's face._

_"Would you believe me if I said I love you too?"_

_"You do? I thought you were the one that didn't like me."_

_"You toyed with my emotions and gave me mixed feelings so I was always bickering with you. I thought you would never like a guy like me. So I hid my feelings from you."_

_"Oh Artie, I wish I'd known how you felt. I'm sorry if I gave you mixed feelings. I know how to make it up to you."_

_"How?"_

_"With this."_

_Alfred pressed his lips onto Arthur's into a sweet kiss. Arthur was surprised but kissed back. This was the perfect moment._

_Maybe almost drowning wasn't such a bad thing after all._

Everyone stared in shock, then they turn to Japan, America, and Italy. They keep staring until Japan said, " Um. . . " That immediately snap everyone out of their shock and cause all hell to break lose. England started yelling at America while America tried to explain to England that it wasn't his fault. France was saying how wonderful that England and America are together and that he didn't know that England had that kind of passion. The rest were blushing.

"Uh. . . So Japan. . . What else is there?" Hell stopped to looked at Germany and Japan. Silence behold them all as they waited for the answer.

"Um. . . There is many more like with America-San and England-San, and many more with other couples. That other people choose." Japan added the last part fearing that something bad will happen.

"And they are?" France asked but was ignored when Germany said, "And how do they know about us?"

"Well, rumor says that we are in a T.V. show and that they know us through that." Japan replied.

"Well then. . . Why don't we read some more and find out more things that is useful?" Germany asked everyone that quickly agrees to it. And so everyone forget about the meeting and spent the rest of the day reading Fanfiction.

* * *

Speaical thanks to Iggykawaii for letting me use one of her story.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what are we going to read next?" Austria asked.

"How about a GerIta?" Japan suggested much to Italy dismay.

"A what?!" Everyone asked. They didn't mean to shout but they did anyway.

"A GerIta, it's a love story abo-" America explain but was cut off by Japan and Italy. By now everyone knows that those three tend to keep things a secret form others but still they want to know what it is.

"Can you show us then? What Gerita is?" Canada asked and almost scared everyone out of their wit because they didn't know that he was there. Japan and America glance at each other than at Italy, wholooked scared about something but he was also blushing. Then Italy nodded and turn away from everyone while Japan and America got everything ready. Everyone got to admit they were feeling a little. . . Uneasy, they felt like backing down but their curiosity got the better of them and their pride is also important.

"Um. . . Are you sure you want to do this, Italy?" America asked Italy afer a while.

"Yes, I need to face this sooner or later and. . . I need to be strong." Italy replied but he had his face hidden in a cat that he found earlier. Germany was impress that Italy was trying to be strong, he felt a little proud of him but then he felt like he wanted to punch America when he pull on Italy curl. He didn't know why he wanted to do that and thought that he was stress from a lot of work, so he began to rubbed his temple. Then something showed up on the screen of the plasma T.V. Everyone looked, and began to read it when Japan made it bigger.

_GerIta Dabble_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, I worked on paperwork. For once, I wasn't disturbed by Italy. I was a bit curious, but he'll probably show up later._

_~Ludwig_

_Dear Diary,_

_Italy never showed up. He's most likely at his brother's house. Prussia got drunk again. He told me he was planning to have someone write his autobiography (does it count if someone else writes it for him?), saying he was so completely and utterly awesome that it appalled him no one had done it sooner._

_Still worried about Italy._

_~Ludwig_

_Dear Diary,_

_Still no sign of him. I tried calling, but no one picked up. For some reason, I feel anxious._

_Where is he...?_

_~Ludwig_

_Dear Diary,_

_Where the hell is he? Verdammt...Italy still hasn't shown up. I may not like his...rather loud self, but he was-is my friend. I honestly don't know what to do. My boss hasn't said a word on the matter, so it can't be anything political. Is he sick?_

_~Ludwig_

_Dear Diary,_

_Bruder is saying I look unwell. I most likely do, but he's not looking any better. At this point, I'm ashamed to say I'm too tired to care. Italy's still gone. I...I..._

_~Ludwig_

_Dear Diary,_

_My boss told me what happened with Italy. He and his brother are now with the Allies. I feel sick every morning, and it gets worse every day. Bruder looks bad as well. I feel worse now, knowing Italy has...has what, betrayed me? ...I don't know...There's a...heaviness in my chest when I think of the Italian. I just..._

_~Ludwig_

_Dear Diary,_

_Japan attacked one of America's harbours. He told me he had informed America ahead of time of the attack, but it must have been lost. America was furious. Allies are closing in now. My boss is worried-I can tell. What has happened? This war, it's..._

_~Ludwig_

_Dear Diary,_

_I've surrendered. The Füehrer is dead._

_~Ludwig_

_Dear Diary,_

_The trials have started. So many condemned men... I finally saw Italy after so long. He looked...deflated. Depressed. When he looked at me, I saw guilt. I knew he was sorry. I knew he regretted, not betraying my boss, but betraying me. I knew that, if he could, he would have rushed over to me and cried and hugged me. I don't know what I feel..._

_~Ludwig_

_Dear Diary,_

_My country has been better, slowly working its way up. There's a tension between America and Russia. I don't think thing's will turn out well._

_~Ludwig_

_Dear Diary,_

_The USSR and America have entered a 'Cold War'._

_~Ludwig_

_Dear Diary,_

_The Berlin Wall's been erected, severing any contact I could have with Bruder._

_Italy came that day. He watched with me as they built the newer concrete wall. He held my hand. I'll never tell him this, but that was the greatest comfort. I think he already knew._

_~Ludwig_

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been years since that war (I can call it nothing but). The Berlin Wall is finally down. I saw Bruder for the first time in many years. It was...I...There was just so much relief, I cried. Italy has been with me since the beginning of the wall, and I am grateful for it. We've gotten closer. So close, in fact, I plan to ask him to marry me. Everything is finally looking up. I am...happy._

_~Ludwig_

_Germany put down his pen with a sigh, leaning back in his chair. Stretching his arm, he closed the book and placed it in one of his top drawers. He had kept the desk he used so many years ago, and it sat, still intact._

_Looking up, he saw Italy leaning against the doorway, two cups of steaming coffee in his hands, eyes laughing in warm amusement. Standing with a grunt, he pushed his chair in and sauntered over to the brunette. He smiled as he drew closer, planting a small kiss on his companion's lips. Together, they walked out._

_Maybe I'll propose to him tonight._

Germany sat there in shock with his mouth open wide, which was rare for Germany because he never did that. Then he snap out of his dazed and looked at Italy, who was quivering in fear. He walked over to him and helped him up and then said,

"Italy, I have realized something. I love you." At that Italy kissed Germany on the lips and then hug him while saying,

"I love you too, Germany." everyone watched on with awe at that cheesy sence then Hungary said,

"Well, I think that is enough for today. Don't you think so?" Everyone agreed and they decided to end the meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry I have not updated this story for a while. I have been busy with homework and family time. But now it's here so enjoy! And don't forget to write a review. Or I won't continue this story. :I And no, No one dided in this story. Just added some drama to it and a littke violence. Just a little.

* * *

Russia and Canada got together, soon after Germany and Italy did. You must be thinking, 'How can two countries that are different and straight get together?' And 'How?' Well, the same way Germany and Italy got together. With a fanfic and a little help from a couple of countries. . . .

* * *

Russia was happy, Belarus has gone to America thinking that he was her true love. He was even more happy when America said that he regret showing everyone fanfiction because he didn't want his day to get even worst, When a clinging Belarus is chasing him asking him to marry her. America had to admit he was in love with Belarus but he somehow lost interested in her and moved on to loving England. But he would never say that out loud.

Anyway, Russia was happy and it was creepy. People inched away from him when they saw that he was happy. You can't blame them, They thought that Russia was thinking of a way to kill them all.

Russia was about to enter the world conference room at this very moment, And he doesn't know that the moment he enters the room it would change his life forever.

* * *

Some counties were gathered round looking at something on the computer screen when he entered. They didn't seem to notice him, They were too busy looking at something on the computer screen. He was curious so he took a peek and stood there shocked. On the screen was another fanfic and it was about him this time. It readed,

_Ivan let go of Matthew and looked at him._

_"Matvey, I want to tell you something." _

_"What is it, Ivan?"_

_"I-I really love you._

_Matthew gasped and Alfred's mouth dropped open. Francis looked delighted at the sight of all this and stared at them to see what would happen._

_Matthew couldn't believe it. Ivan loved him? He thought that would never happen, because nobody remembers who he is, And if they did, They wouldn't remember him long enough to fall in love with him. So that could only mean, That Ivan didn't forget who Matthew was!_

_"Ivan, I-I love you too."_

_Ivan smiled and hugged Matthew again. Alfred's mouth dropped even lower and he was beginning to get angry. When Ivan released Matthew, He kissed him on the lips. Matthew kissed him back and Alfred was getting furious._

_"COMMIE BASTARD, GET OFF MY BROTHER!"_

_Alfred went to Ivan and pulled him off Matthew._

_"Mattie! How could you?"_

_"Al, Just because you hate him doesn't mean he's a bad person!"_

_"Yes it does! He could hurt you!"_

_"I would never hurt Matvey. I love him."_

_"Dude, You're lying!"_

_"Alfred, Please calm down."_

_"But Artie, I can't let my brother be with a pyscho! He could-" _

_Arthur cut Alfred off with a kiss then stared at him._

_"Alfred. Listen. If your brother is happy with Ivan, Then let him be happy."_

_"That's right, Mon ami. Mon petite Matthieu has found love!"_

_"Fine! But I'm keeping my eyes on you!" _

_Ivan smiled and held Matthew by the waist._

_"You are happy, da?"_

_"Qui,"_

_Matthew pressed a light kiss to Ivan's lips and Ivan kissed back. Alfred looked away in disgust and Arthur scolded him not to act that and be happy for his brother. Francis just stared in amazement at his little Matthew being all grown up and in love. It made him proud._

_Matthew felt incredible. He had his 'family' remember his birthday and they came. But most of all, Ivan came. That is what really matters. Ivan remembered who Matthew was and made him feel like he was actually loved. He finally wouldn't be lonely anymore and would have someone to be with and he wouldn't forget him. _

_"C'mon Mattie, Let's start your birthday party!"_

_Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand and went into the dining room while Francis followed._

_Ivan looked at Matthew and smiled._

_"I love you, Matvey. Let's make some memories, Da?"_

_Matthew's heart warmed up and blushed._

_"Qui. I love you too, Ivan."_

_Ivan grabbed Matthew's hand and they went into the dining room._

_Matthew had a feeling he was going to like his birthday from now on._

Russia was furious, Who was this Marvey? And why does people think that he likes him? He doesn't, and he was going to kill the author that created that fanfic about him for thinking so. And all the other authors that ever created any stories about him. But he was going to find Marvey and kill him first, before killing the author.

Little did he know that Marvey was really Canada and he was really standing right next to him, Invisible to everyone in the room. He really wish that it could happen but he knew it wouldn't. Like the fanfic said, He was always forgotten and no one can remember him long enough to fall in love with him. All of his love was one sided. It would be a miracle of Russia did fall in love with him. He really truly loved Russia even if Russia won't love him back. He came back to reality when he felt someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around and met face to face with Cambodia.

* * *

"Hello, Canada," Cambodia said with a smile. Unfortunately, It looked more like a smirk and Canada was scared.

"H-hello, C-Cambodia," 'Was it me, or did Cambodia's smirked got even more scary?' Thought Canada. Cambodia was looking directly at Canada, At less, That what was Canada saw. But Cambodia was looking past Canada, at the other Countries that were getting everything ready.

"So, Canada, Are you going to look behind you?" Cambodia said, When she thought that this was the appropriate moment, to do so. Canada was confuses but he did so anyway while asking,

"Why? What's behind me?" His question was answered with a pair of lips on his own. He was shocked, not because of the kiss but of who was kissing him. Who was no one better than, Russia, his true love. The kiss lasted for only a couple second before Russia pulled away with a murderous look in his eyes.

"I DON'T LIKE ANYONE!" He yelled and started going on a killing spree. Not knowing that he just broke little Canada's heart by his action. It was his first kiss and from someone who he truely loved but it was only one sided and that was made really clear.

"Canada, We're really sorry-" Cambodia began to say but was cut off by Canada, himself.

"It's okay, Since this meeting is over. I will be going home now." The Countries that were trying to get Canada and Russia together knew that he wanted to got home to cry about what just happened. They didn't want to make things worst so thay let him go.


End file.
